Kurt Loves Finn and Finn Loves Kurt Right?
by pixie553
Summary: It All Started When Mercedes Asked Me To The Mall....And His Cute Smile
1. Preview?

_This is a Kurt/Finn i'm madly in love with this couple i do not own glee or any of it's characters though i wish i did :) sorry for any wrong spelling, keep in mind this is my first story so be nice. Thank You- Jaylynn_

**Kurt's POV**

Alright I'll admit im madly in love with finn not that I would tell him…he's just so cute looking at quinn with that beautiful smile. I wish he would look at me with that cute little smile. "well?" asked Mercedes "huh what was that" I replied still in my thoughts "I asked if you wanted to got to the mall tomorrow" Mercedes looked at me I knew she was a little upset because I wasn't listening to her to bissy in my own little world but could you really blame me? Finn is so cute so adorable. "I can't I promised I would help my dad this weekend" well not a total lie I did have to help my dad but I just don't want to go to mall with all these thoughts in my head. "well what about Sunday" she asked questionably "uh…I cant then either I have to….have to help finn with dancing" I said the last part really loud. Loud enough for him to turn around and give me a confused look. I just stared at him pleadingly hoping he'd just catch on and confirm what I said was true even though we both knew it wasn't.

**Finn's POV**

I looked at kurt incredibly confused what was he talking about I could see him looking at me with those glassy eyes….sexy glassy eyes whoa back there sexy? Oh well I'll think about that later. I moved my eyes at Mercedes she was glaring at me with beady eyes it kind of scared me but what the heck. "uh yea" I said finally speaking "I don't really know the dance steps that good so I asked kurt if he could help me on Sunday's" whoa a lie that sounded true I heard some laughter behind me and glared at puck and quinn "what" I said annoyed "at least im trying to learn the steps unlike you puck who looks like a dancing monkey" He punched me on the arm and quinn spoke up "don't punch him!" she shouted "he called my a dancing monkey" puck shouted back. Why'll they were arguing I looked back at kurt and he smiled at me lightly. I knew he was great full that I went along with his story I smiled back at him and look back at puck and quinn. Quinn looked like she was about to tackle puck….huh the things I do for kurt I thought as I took Quinn's arm and pulled her to a chair.

_i know this was super short but i just wanted to see if i should even continue this haha even though i will anyways. The next part should be up soon. Thanks For Reading :) - jaylynn_


	2. Maybe Ballroom

_hey well here's the second chapter :) its not all that good, but im trying to write a long chapter so wish me luck on that but i hope you enjoy :)_

**Kurt's POV**

I was incredibly thankful when finn went along with my lie but now I actually have to have finn over for the next couple Monday's, witch isn't that bad I suppose, maybe I can get passed friendship with him. "well

mercedes I can go shopping with you tuesday and we can go straight after school" I promised. "fine" Mercedes said, gosh how mad can she be I mean I know she likes me but really you'd think that jealousy

would go away after I told her I was gay. "Mercedes please don't be mad I will cancel my plans if you want" I said kind of sadly. She must have heard the sadness because she said "No" faster than I thought she

would "you deserve to spend time with him I know how much you like him and all" I sighed she was seriously putting me on guilt trip "ok Mercedes so we'll go Tuesday and you'll stop with the guilt trip" I said

snidely. God have you seen finn smile oh so cute, sexy, exedra exedra I could go on but ugh why quinn?, why not ME I know I don't have the suggestive body parts he might, remotely, want but at least I'm not

lying about him being the father of my baby, of course that would never happen, that'd be weird….

**Finn's POV**

I wonder what kurts thinking about I mean I second ago he had this cute happy face and now he looks like he's imagining himself with child, but kurt would never think that. Puck needs to get over himself he, all

in seriousness did look like a dancing monkey. "finn do you think you can stop whatever is going on in your brain and listen to me! You need to stop daydreaming stupid stuff and get a job…" blah blah if I wanted

a lecture I would go back to science. "so get off your butt and in your car and get to it" quinn said angrily and walked out of the room. "when did the bell ring?" I said to no one in particular "when you zoned out

on quinn" said a small voice. I looked up and there was the one and only kurt humble. "oh, well about Sunday do you think I could go over to your house because my mom has a party thing going on Sunday" I

knew I sounded pretty hopeless but whatever. "of course finn Hudson" was his answer "awesome" was all I could really think of.

**Kurt's POV**

Finn Hudson in MY house, in MY room ,my god just kill me now, "so tomorrow what are we going to do, as much as I would love to teach you to dance you don't need it" I said snidely "well can you teach me

ballroom dancing?" finn asked, I could see his cheeks turn a bright red "I mean not that I have I sudden interest doing it with you I…I….j-just wanted to be ready for prom you know" he said fastly. Wow finn

was so cute when he stutters, wait kurt get your mind on track and answer him! "yea, sure I can do that" I said in a rush. "cool, well I better go find quinn" finn said walking tords the door "right" I said not really

caring. Well teaching finn to ballroom dance will be very interesting…are bodies, I will make sure of, will be really close.

_well sorry its so short but i hoped you like it :) - jaylynn._


End file.
